


Always be my Baby

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Art, Fluff, House Decoration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David has a hard time with one final piece to decorate the new cottage.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Always be my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge - Something hanging on your wall.
> 
> Note: To this day, we still don't have our wedding art all finished. It's been 5 years. Sigh.

“I just can’t quite put my finger on what it needs to be,” said David. He was sitting in the couch staring ahead at the wall. There were already several pieces up - that first receipt, a framed poster from the Open Mic night, B13 pressed into a shadow box, some photos and the invitation from their wedding.

“I’m sure it’ll come to you, Babe. It’s okay to give it time. I’m sure you didn’t curate an entire art show in one sitting, did you?”

“No, I know. I just... it’s just not speaking to me and I hate not having an idea,” explained David.

As they went to bed that night, David still pictured that large open space in the middle of wall just waiting for him. He didn’t want it to be a huge canvas - that’s in every home. He drifted off to sleep wondering about what could fill that space and bring the whole wall art together.

Weeks went by with that open space glaring at David and David glaring back. Patrick made jokes. “Are you two having a staring contest? What do you win if it looks away first?” David came down one morning to find eyes and a mouth made from post it notes, much to his horror. Incorrect, thank you very much.

Eventually, David hung up a portrait of the store. It was a nice print, but not framed, not special. It was driving him crazy not to fill the space, but he wanted this to be temporary so that when inspiration hit him, he would be ready.

***

It had been a whole year and they planned a nice evening to celebrate their first anniversary. David gave Patrick a new pen - it was heavy and fancy and Patrick loved it. While it wasn’t “paper” to stick with the first year theme, David reasoned it was used on paper, so it was okay.

Patrick left the room and came back with a bulky package. David smiled with glee, but was also confused. “Patrick, did you buy me some art?”

“Open it.”

David unwrapped the package and the image was a little odd. It was blue with black woven throughout and was a little abstract. “What is this? I’ve never seen a piece like it.”

“It’s the image of a soundwave. You know, like if someone is singing to you?”

David looked up at Patrick fondly and quietly asked, “What does it say?”

Patrick smiled at David and began to sing, “ _You’ll always be my Baby_.” He then said, “I thought maybe this would solve your idea for the wall. But if you don’t want it there, we can hang it somewhere else.”

David just put the art down and crawled into Patrick’s lap. He took Patrick’s face in his hands and said, “It’s perfect. I’ve never loved a piece of art more. Thank you,” and started to kiss Patrick to show him how much he loved it.

The next day, David supervised Patrick hanging the soundwave in the open spot. It filled the space and connected all of the other mementos and photos together. Every time that David sat on the couch and looked at the art, he could hear Patrick’s promise that, “ _you’ll always be a part of me_.” The fact that it brought a little Mariah into the relationship was just icing on the cake.


End file.
